


Smoke

by AroWilson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroWilson/pseuds/AroWilson





	Smoke

She purred Smoke into the wind. Her breath of fresh air was a breath of Cancer Stick. The most exotic she would ever see was the camel on the carton. She was an upside-down kind of girl. Riding on a cloud from Newport. Nothing excited her more than the Smoke in the air, no matter the source. She's letting go of her soul. She’d let it engulf her, Swallow her whole. She’d hit those Smoke walls speeding. She didn't need the nicotine. She needed the Smoke. When others would cough and groan, she’d Inhale. The smell stuck to her clothes, like a nagging memory. Smoke became her drug. Kentucky's best Smoke was her crave. A Marlboro fix. It became her everything. She was a Smoke kind of girl.


End file.
